


Seven Minutes

by vernie_klein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Sam is 16, Sam's first High School Party, The game Seven Minutes in Heaven, Wall Sex, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to his first high school party. What could go wrong? Oh- just his brother showing up to bust him.  Sam is 16, Dean 20 in this fic,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> Love you, Em. Thought you might like some hot and heavy for your Thursday!
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd any mistakes are mine.

**Seven Minutes  
A Sam and Dean Story**

 

Sam knew he was in trouble. He glanced at the clock and then at the door. The last thing Sam wanted was for Dean to show up to his first High School party- ever.

Sam was cross-legged on the floor, amid of a circle of friends. They were playing Spin the Bottle and drinking. Well, everyone else was drinking. Sam had decided that he didn’t want Dean doubly mad at him that night. He spun the empty Miller Lite bottle in a tight circle for a second time that night and breathed a sigh of relief as it landed on Susie, a girl in his AP Biology class. She was pretty- at least in a natural beauty kind of sense. One thing about her was that she was _wicked_ smart. Well, that _and_ totally aware that Sam liked boys more than girls. He knew as he leaned forward to meet her lips that she would be respectful. Not _totally_ clinical and dry, but not all _teenage fun-love_ like some people. The kiss was fairly chaste, a simple press of lips that lasted the requisite fifteen seconds. Sam pulled back and smiled. Susie was a sweet girl. It was a shame that he couldn’t look at her like that. He sat back down and waited, sipping his coke while the kids around him drank.

The doorbell rang in the distance. Sam’s Hunter instinct kicked in as his friend John’s dad answered the door. Sam panicked, sweat beading on his forehead as Dean’s voice carried down the hall, asking if Sam was there. Sam glanced to Susie and she jumped into action. Sam stood, hands sweating as Susie pulled him over to the pantry. She gave Sam a look that said _let me take care of this_ and shut him in the dark room. Sam walked as calmly as he could to the back wall and slid along the surface until he came to rest on the cool tile floor.

Minutes felt like hours as Sam sat in the dark waiting for Susie to tell him the coast was clear. He heard voices in the main room, but they sounded muffled and distant. Sam rested his head on his knees and did his best to take deep breaths to prevent his panic attack from getting worse. The door opened slightly. Sam glanced up in an attempt to ascertain exactly _who_ was coming into the pantry. The light had been dimmed in the other room and Sam’s heartbeat sped as he took in the silhouette- Dean. He stood quietly and wiped his sweat-slick palms on his now damp jeans. 

“Okay… So, I was told to come in here.” Dean started. Sam could hear the nervousness beating under his brother’s usually cocky bravado. “Something about playing Seven Minutes in Heaven… I know. This girl just shoved me in here. So, if you wanna come out from wherever you’re hiding and make out with me, I promise to make it worth it.”

Sam could picture his brother’s smirk. He pursed his lips and let out a shaky breath through his nose. It was now or never. Dean may never speak to him again, but it was a chance that Sam was willing- no _had_ to take. _Now or Never_. Sam stepped up to Dean and placed a hand on his brother’s hip. He leaned forward as Dean’s hands automatically threaded through Sam’s hair. Dean pulled Sam close and lightly pushed their lips together. Sam couldn’t believe he was finally kissing his brother.- the object of his unrequited pining since he had been 12 and figured out what his dick was _really_ for. He licked the outer shell of Dean’s lips, his confidence coming to the forefront. Sam was rock solid in his jeans and tried his hardest to keep his body angled away from his brother. He figured Dean would freak out if he found out he was kissing a dude, but he would probably punch him if he found out said dude had a raging boner from the slight contact.

Sam sighed as Dean’s lips parted and tentatively stuck his tongue in. Sam felt Dean relax into the awkward kiss. Sam had kissed a few girls in his sixteen years on planet Earth, but there had _never_ been tongue involved. Susie _had_ offered to teach him, but he felt like it would have been too forced. Sam allowed his tongue to touch the intimate places in Dean’s mouth. He deepened the kiss- no matter how awkward, he would try his best to enjoy it. He tasted cinnamon toothpaste- _his_ , that Dean would steal because he was too lazy to find his own. Sam found this whole situation weird since Dean was supposed to be on a date with some Katie girl that he met at the local diner. She was twenty-one, he had a fake- so there was no reason that Dean would be there, in a _closet_ sucking face tasting of cinnamon.

Sam began to panic. The kiss turned frantic as Dean fought- and won dominance. He walked Sam backwards toward the wall. Sam knew his time was almost up and his hands scrambled for purchase against Dean’s hips. He braced himself for the inevitable. Sam pushed at Dean, a half-assed attempt to get his brother to keep his distance. Dean tightened his grip in Sam’s hair and tilted his head deepening the kiss further, tangling their tongues together in an erotic dance.

Dean’s hands unthreaded from Sam’s chin length hair and cradled his jaw. Sam really didn’t need to shave all of the time yet, but he didn’t think his face was baby smooth. _Shit_. Sam thought when Dean ran and finger against his stubble and shoved him against the wall- hard. Sam had to stand at his full height- about an inch taller than his brother to avoid Dean touching his crotch. Dean _had_ to know Sam was a guy. He felt his stubble for fuck’s sake. Dean was six foot already, and Sam at 6’ 1”, while he didn’t tower over the older body, he was taller and still growing.

Sam gasped as Dean pushed into his mouth, the kiss frantic and dirty. Sam stilled as Dean’s hands travelled down his broad shoulders and skimmed his slender, coltish arms. Sam tightened his fingers around Dean’s sharp hipbones as he ran just the tips of his fingers down Sam’s chest, resting his hand on Sam’s shaking belly.

Dean pulled away slightly and ghosted a breath over Sam’s bite swollen lips. “Shh… It’s okay…”

Sam’s eyes screwed shut as Dean wrapped both hands around Sam’s hips and pulled him flush against his chest, their denim covered cocks rubbing together. Sam whimpered as Dean’s hard on brushed Sam’s jean covered erection again and again. Dean pushed Sam harder against the wall. His left hand moved to thumb the button of Sam’s jeans. Sam moved a hand over Dean’s and helped to rip the zip down to open his pants. He pushed down his jeans and boxers and guided Dean’s hand to his weeping cock. Sam jerked his hips forward as Dean ran a hand up and down his shaft in a loose fist. He pulled away from Dean’s now bruising kiss and mouthed along his brother’s strong, stubbled jaw and back to his ear. Dean’s fist worked harder, spreading precome over Sam’s shaft.

“Dean…” Sam moaned. He stilled as the implications of his moan hit his brain.

There was a knock on the door. “Seven Minutes are up dude! You two can come out anytime!”

Sam recognised his friend John’s voice. He must have thought it funny to send Sam’s brother into the dark closet. Sam whimpered and tried to pull away from Dean. Dean pulled Sam’s cock harder and leaned his entire weight on Sam to force him against the wall.

“Shh… _little brother_.” Dean twisted on the upstroke. Sam wanted to melt. “You and me? We’re leaving in the morning. You wanna look totally fucked out and give ‘em something to talk about in this lame ass fucking town?”

Sam whimpered and nodded against his brother’s neck. He worked his hand between their bodies and palmed Dean’s erection. “Dean… Let me?” Sam whispered into Dean’s stubbly jaw as he placed open mouthed kisses along the length.

“Sammy… baby boy.” Dean leered. “Let’s give ‘em a _real_ treat.”

Dean pulled his hand off Sam’s cock and kissed his forehead as Sam whined. “I’m all open and ready. Want you so bad… You think you’re all… slick… and covert. I knew you were comin’ here. Knew you would freak out when I showed up. Shh… You know you did, or you wouldn’t be in here.”

Sam heard a click and zip of parting fabric. A loud bang on the outside of the door startled Sam from his revelling.

“Hey! We’re busy in here!” Dean yelled at the door. Sam heard Dean toe off his shoes and let his jeans and boxer briefs fall to the floor. He reached out to grab the hem of Dean’s shirt and whipped the band tee over his brother’s head. Sam knew his brother was naked in front of him and he couldn’t see a thing. He wanted nothing more than to map his brother’s freckle pattern with his tongue. He couldn’t believe his luck though. Dean wanted him. Sam whimpered.

Dean must have known the thoughts that ran through Sam’s head. He stepped up to Sam and pulled his shirt over his head, sweat running down his chest to pool in the wiry hair at the base of his cock. Dean wrapped strong arms around Sam’s neck and leaned forward. “Ready to catch me, _little brother_?”

Sam didn’t even have time to think before Dean jumped up and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam turned them so that Dean was against the wall. The head of his cock caught Dean’s slick, loose rim. Sam gasped at the feeling. Dean pushed lightly on Sam, causing his cock to slip slightly into Dean’s waiting hole.

“Do it, Sam.” Dean moaned. “Fuck me.”

Sam whimpered as he steadied Dean’s hip and entered his brother in one swift push. Dean cried as his ball came to a rest on Sam’s trimmed bush. Sam almost came from the heat alone- but the pressure? It was _delicious_. Sam hadn’t felt anything better in his whole life. It was like coming home.

“Move.” Dean demanded. Sam gasped and tightened his arms around his brother’s hips and ass. He pushed Dean up, his cock slightly catching as he pulled partially out. He dropped Dean back down and moaned as he sped up the movement. Dean locked his heels behind Sam’s back and rode his brother with all he had. Sam felt the heat pool low in his abdomen as Dean impaled himself over and over on Sam’s cock. Sam pushed Dean against the wall and jackhammered into his brother, swift thrusts slamming against Dean’s prostate. 

Dean cried out as he captured Sam’s mouth in a kiss. Their tongues battled from dominance in Sam’s hot mouth. He pushed his hips at his brother, snapping him into the wall so hard, Sam thought the drywall dented. Sam felt Dean spasm around him, the tight heat pulling the orgasm from his body. Sam cried Dean’s name loudly and froze as he shot hot ropes of come in his brother’s ass. Dean scrunched his face and yelled Sam’s name loud enough John’s parents probably heard. He came- untouched, the semen spurting on Sam’s chest and chin. He stuttered his hips through the aftershocks and smiled as he planted chaste kisses on his brother’s face. 

Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head. “Let me down, dude. But- easy. I just got reamed by a _monster_ cock.”

Sam reluctantly pulled out and scrunched his eyes at the hiss that snuck out from Dean’s lips. He slowly lowered his brother to his feet. “Dude. I can hear your _Bitchface_ all the way from here. Quit your moping, Bitch.”

Sam scowled. “Don’t be such a jerk, Dean. Thanks for the ru-” 

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence, baby boy.” Dean growled. “I’m gonna tell you this now- and I’m gonna keep telling you this til it lands true in that _pretty-little_ skull of yours. You are mine. I don’t share. I’m gonna want you just as much in ten years as I do now.”

Sam whimpered as Dean pushed a finger against his chest. “We will be doing that again and again. As much as you want.”

“Really?” Sam whispered as Dean kissed and nipped at his throat. 

“You’d better believe it, sweetheart.” Dean licked the stripe of cooling come off Sam’s chin and chest. “Now… We should get dressed and go back to the motel to fuck like rabbits before Dad gets here in the morning to take us to Wyoming.”

Dean stepped back and gathered his clothes. Sam still couldn’t really see well, but he could hear Dean pull on his underwear and jeans. He fumbled around for his own clothes and hastily pulled them on, not caring if they were right.

Dean stood up from what Sam assumed was tying his boot- and kissed him on the lips. It was chaste, but that kiss? It held all of the promises of the world. He moved to the door and threw it open just as John was moving to knock again. His face was red and Sam couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder at Susie and smiled. She raised her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip, questioning Sam. He smiled wider and nodded his head vigorously. Susie gave him a thumbs up to which Dean pulled Sam out from behind him and kissed- quick and dirty, with _tons_ of tongue. Sam moaned as his brother mapped out his teeth and ran his hands up and down Sam’s back, stopping to squeeze his ass periodically and pull him closer. 

Sam broke the kiss reluctantly and glanced at Susie. She was frantically fanning herself and trying to discreetly cross her legs. Sam bet she came just from that. He grabbed his brother’s hand and headed toward the door. “Sorry, John. Gotta run. My _brother_ decided that sex was more important than me being here.”

Dean smiled and waggled his eyebrows. Sam looked down at his shirt and realised the tag was at the front. He chuckled. It couldn’t get much worse than it already was- shirt inside-out, backwards, _and_ to top it all off, he tucked it in his underwear. He pulled Dean along despite the stutters and confused looks of his classmates. He kissed Susie on top of the head on the way by and whispered _Thank you_ , as him and Dean made their getaway.

Sam pulled Dean through the door and down the stairs to the waiting Impala. Dean laughed and dropped Sam’s hand, pushing him against the car and pulling his shirt over his head. Dean expertly flipped the shirt the correct way and slid the worn fabric over Sam’s now crazy hair. Sam smiled at the chaste kiss Dean planted on his lips. He pushed away from the car and headed toward the passenger side.

“Now… let’s get home, _little brother_. It’s my turn to fuck the shit outta that virgin ass of yours.” Dean smirked as he pulled his door open. 

“Love you too, Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
